


Deep Red and White Carnations

by ArtsyWolf96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff at the begining, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, I published this at school, Kings & Queens, Language of Flowers, One Shot, Short One Shot, but then there is angst, it's low-key sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyWolf96/pseuds/ArtsyWolf96
Summary: Princess of Sina, Historia, fell in love with the Princess of Trost, Ymir. What happens when their love is found out?





	Deep Red and White Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a project at school, and I felt like making a fan fiction and turning it in. So please feel free to comment what I need to work on! This is un-betaed so please forgive me if there are any errors.

Once upon a time, there was a princess. This princess was born on a small farm in Sina. Sina was one of the larger kingdoms. Her parents named her Historia. Historia had long golden locks that sat upon her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. These golden locks only accentuated her baby blue eyes that showed only love and kindness. A smile placed upon her face, gracing the land with sunshine and warmth. She was known as the most gentle princess, and soon to be Queen. 

As a small child she had a friend from another kingdom. This princess hated dresses, and preferred the Prince’s uniform. She had short brown hair, always pulled up into a tight ponytail. Her eyes are beautiful pools of chocolate, showing small signs of hurt and love. Her sun-kissed skin was soft, and her eyelashes danced across her cheeks as she blinked. Her name was Ymir. The moment Historia saw her, she felt something strange in her chest. Historia did not know what this feeling was, but she was determined to find out.

Two years later, the two princesses were playing in Sina’s private garden that was owned by Historia’s family. Ymir was leading Historia to a private part of the garden that she had been setting up for her friend. Historia was giggling as she was soon deprived of her sight, trusting Ymir with her life. They had stopped, and Ymir had pulled off the blindfold, smiling as she saw the beautiful baby blue eyes blink open. Resisting the urge to tackle her into a hug, Ymir had Historia sit down and pulled a deep red carnation from a vase behind the petite blonde. 

“Deep red carnations; representing deep love and affection.” Ymir said as she gently set the flower behind Historia’s ear, pulling a white carnation from next to her. “White carnations; suggesting pure love and good luck.” Ymir handed the white carnation to Historia, and pulled a flower crown from behind a vase be the entrance. The flower crown was adorned with deep red and white carnations. “Historia, I made this for you, for my perfect queen, I hope I get to marry someday.”

Historia was speechless, deciding not to go with words she got up, and cradled Ymir’s face in her hands, her thumbs rubbing over the freckles on Ymir’s face. She kisses Ymir on the cheek and smiled. “One day, we can run away from the kingdoms and get married together. One day.” The two girls parted and went home. 

A knight had overheard the two girl’s conversation, frightened that the brown haired female was corrupting Sina’s princess, he had his mind set on telling the queen. He told her of the corruption, the promise, the princess and how she would ruin Sina if they were to marry. The queen immediately called for the execution of Ymir, Princess of Trost. 

The kingdom was alerted of the bounty on the Princess’s head, and argued that Historia had corrupted their daughter. Historia was the reason that she had shorter hair, that she was attracted to women, that she has corrupted and unfit to be Queen. Ymir could not handle the amount of stress being put on her and ran away. 

Ymir ran away to Sina, to alert Historia of what was coming. The moment she had entered the kingdom, she was tackled to the ground. Her face shoved into a puddle of sewer water and mud. She was restrained and brought to the palace. There she was brought up to be tortured, by Historia herself. Sina believed if the princess were to bring death to Ymir, she would no longer be corrupted. 

Ymir was standing on the platform, blood dribbling from her mouth, large wounds open, her clothes splattered in blood. She was now going to be hung, she was finally going to die. An end to this torture. Ymir’s neck was snapped by the noose. Historia held her head up high, and proclaimed the woman dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This author lives off of kudos and comments. 
> 
> ~Andy


End file.
